Liar Game : Sweet Revenge
by Melsingo
Summary: The victor of the liar game - Akiyama Shinichi - thought his life was peaceful after the last round, but what he did not know was that this was only the beginning of another, much more challenging game...
1. Chapter 1 : Sweet Revenge

**L** **IAR** **G** **AME** : **S** **weet** **R** **evenge**

 _this is a continuation of the show liar game (also in manga form). The last movie Reborn which aired 2012 is what the story is based out of. This is what I imagined (or would like to) happened after the movie. I do not own any of the characters or the movie for that matter. Feel free to ask or critique about my work, I would highly appreciate it!_

* * *

Akiyama Shinichi,

One of few successful con-artists. A man with no flaws or obstacles in life. A man whose knowledge is known for its capabilities. A wanted professor whose work were to teach the world the danger of lies. The man who but an end to the Liar Game. The Liar Game which ended only six months ago. Thanks to the lesson of trust that Kanzaki Nao gave him, he could pay off all of the loosing contestant's liabilities with the price money given to him at the end of the Game. His goal was not to win and go on with his life but to crush the Agency who started it, the Liar Game.

In the latest game – brought together by Omega – an older contestant who wanted revenge – Akiyama could easily manipulate the players into believing their victory was secured, but in reality it was all hypocrisy. Nobuteru Kiryu - his biggest threat in the Liar Game – believed he could easily win with fear and ruling. Akiyama proved him wrong by taking the remaining players on his own side and used them against Kiryu. Soon enough Kiryu's alley betrayed him with the belief in akiyama's winning strategy. As a result, Akiyama proved that lying was not the only way to victory. He left the Arena with a smile as for Kiryu who was filled with rage immediately started making plans for revenge against his black-haired rival. With many thoughts in his head only one brutal action could do the job. The plan which could ruin both the professor's reputation and life. His fragile life, torn to pieces.

The year was 2013, Akiyama continued with his lectures as usual. No information about the Liar Game agency since the end of the final Game. His life were back to normal. The long days would fade into endless nights.

The moon were piercing the dark sky as he walked down the wide stairs connected to the university. His watch showed half past eight when he reached his car. A strong white light made its way up on the parking lot, a black car rolled in beside him. ''FORD'' could be read above the registration plate. One of the doors flung open and smashed into the side of his own car.

''Hey, what do you think you're doing'' rolled out of Akiyama's mouth.

A tall man dressed in black stepped out of the car and faced him.

''Mr Akiyama Shinichi, we have been ordered to take you with us''

''We?''

The man stepped aside to reveal the inside of the car. Another man was sitting with his legs crossed on one of the seats. Akiyama gave the man a severe look as he slowly reached down to his door handle. The tall man hastily grabbed Akiyama's sleeve. Akiyama struggled to shake the man off but his strength was not enough. He was dragged into the car and the door shut close behind him. The interior of the car were all black and the dim lightning made it hard to register the neighbouring male face. His hand reached for a lock that disturbed his sight and slid it behind his ear while raising his head to get another glimpse of the man. The man had a figure of an animal. His strong legs spread over the floor and his arms reached out for something on his left. That 'something' was a bottle of wine which was already half consumed. He started pouring a small amount into a tall wineglass as he spoke.

''So, we meet again huh? Akiyama Shinichi.''

The sound was familiar, a voice which was not new for him. The voice of a fellow rival.

''I thought we said not to interfere with each other ever again.''

The man laughed ''yes indeed, but, I have unfinished business with you, as an old teammate. Or rather, rival...''

He gave the professor a devilish smile as he then took a small sip of his wine, crossed his legs once again and straightened his posture. So did the professor himself.

''So, about our unfinished business, I have a favour to ask.''

Akiyama tilted his head and squint his eyes.

''you see, there is this girl I'm interested in and I could need some help to make her like me back. You think you can bring her to me?''

He closed his eyes and gave Akiyama a grin.

''besides, if I'm not mistaken you know this girl, and even helped her at her worst.''

Akiyama put his hands on his now crossed legs and sighted.

''if you're talking about Shinomiya then feel free to do as you like but I will NOT bring her to you.''

''oh no, I wasn't talking about her.''

The man opened his eyes and looked back on the professor with a pleased smile. Akiyama looked his rival straight in the eyes as his mind had already figured out who he meant. The girl whose name was haunting his dreams. The girl he valued the most. He closed his own eyes, took a deep breath. ''what if I don't''

The man grew inpatient and his smile disappeared.

''if you don't, you will be forced to take the consequences.''

After a moment of silence Akiyama answered.

''fine, when?''

''in two weeks, I need her in two weeks or I will take you both by force.''

Akiyama nodded his head in response. The door behind him opened again and as he was about to step out the man opened his mouth once again. Akiyama froze in his position and closed his eyes, once again sighted.

''she can't know she's being brought by force, make up something, you're a genius aren't you, Akiyama?''

''Kiryu'' Akiyamas last word slipped out as he stepped out of the vehicle and opened his own door, jumping in and driving away like nothing happened. How did Kiryu even know about her? Did she meet her or find her trough himself, he didn't mention her in the game or after. He hasn't met her in a while so the sudden arrival would surprise her.

He drove up at his porch shining the car lights up against the side of the house. He turned off the engine and without moving an inch he shut his eyes, sighted and put his hand down on his hands on the steering wheel.

''What now?'' came out in a low tone. All his plans would always go through in the end but, this one made him doubtful. He would contact her in the morning and come up with an excuse to meet up, she's known to be naïve and would easily be fooled by his plans. He laughed lightly at himself and got out of the vehicle.

She woke up by her phone ringing and was surprised to see his name on the screen. She rose up from her bed and hesitated for a split second to pick up.

''hello?'' her voice shaking and her hands gripping tightly around the phone.

'' _hey, it's me_ ''

His voice was almost the same since the last time she saw him, only slightly darker. She stayed quiet.

''I… I know it have been a long time but… I have a favour to ask.''

* * *

 _This is the end of chapter one, I do not know how many chapters there will be and I will probably continue to work on the series as long as my imagination works properly. The story will be mostly from Akiyamas perspective. The rest will be from either Nao, Kiryu or fukunagas perspective, maybe some yokoya too!_


	2. Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Meeting

**L** **IAR** **G** **AME** An Unexpected Meeting

She forgot to put the heather on overnight so when she woke up her goosebumps had woken up. Rubbing her temple she let out a long yawn, squinting her eyes. Stretching her arms as a routine she got interrupted by an incoming call. His name could be read on the screen and as an older reflex, she quickly snatched the phone like the table had stolen it. She wanted to answer but her fingers were stuck in their position. After relaxing and letting out an unneeded breath of air her fingers finally reached the button.

''hello?''

'' _Hey, it's me_ ''

'' _I… I know it have been a long time but… I have a favour to ask._ ''

She was more excited than nervous. To think he would finally call, it felt like ages ago, which it probably was. Just as she was going to open her mouth he was faster and spoke again.

'' _I'm sorry… I can't do this_ ''

The voice from the other side went silent. When he didn't continue after a while she forced herself to speak.

''Eh… it was a while wasn't it, Akiyama-san…?''

Still no answer.

''Do… Do you still visit your mother, she would be proud of you.''

The silence was her weakness, lies as well.

''Are you alright, Akiyama-san?''

'' _yeah I'm okay…_ ''

She was known for being naïve but this time she couldn't be fooled. Something was wrong. Only through the phone, she could feel the aura around him. His always so untroubled mind was full of thoughts blocking his words. This time silence spoke instead of words.

'' _I'm sorry… it's just that…it's just… I can't tell you''_

She began to wonder why he called if he didn't have anything to say. With the state he appeared to be in she couldn't just stand there hoping he would go back to his old self. She did miss him, every day but right now he seemed more sad than happy to hear her. Was she at fault or had he been exposed to some kind of trouble? She was dying to know what was going on in his vulnerable mind.

''I understand. We're friends, right? You can tell me whatever you want whenever you want, just trust me… okay?''

She noticed how his voice - as well as her own voice - had diminished. She slowly sank down back in her bed and after a few lines from the other side, she was in tears. Every sentence only reminded her and to just hear his voice made her weak. He was the only positive thing that came out of the Liar Game. Her heart was shattered and to hear all of those things he had experienced without her she couldn't hold it in anymore.

''I'm sorry Akiyama, I miss you so much I…''

Her mind refused to stop. She poured her whole heart out.

With everything she got – not regretting a single thing – every tear falling from her chin feeling like a memory's lost. Every time she had sunken down on her knees he was always there to help her up again. He helped her become stronger and to live life without fear.

When her eyes began to dry up they planned to meet up later on for lunch. He were to pick her up but didn't mention an exact time. It was best to always be ready and to get out of her messy bed. The sheets had been tossed around in her sleep and while she was listening to his short stories she had – like a bad habit - folded the edges together like a neat napkin. With a sigh to top it off, she swung her legs over the edge and one more time rubbed her eyes awake. Facing the bathroom and feeling sweat dripping down the side of her temple a shower would be the first thing on her list.

As early as 11 a.m. she was wiggling back and forth in front of the café. She began to lose tolerance when half an hour had passed. If she could do an all-nighter just to wait for his help then she could wait an hour for his company. The people walking by was either in a rush or walked hand in hand calmly conversed about life. Their facial expressions being the complete opposite of her own nervous, worrying face. Even her legs were trembling. Feeling how her patience started to vanish the way she stomped her foot to the ground made a woman, who happened to walk by, jump out of her phone and stare at her with a confused look. She bowed in apology but was met with a back when she stood straight. She gave her clock one last glance before she began moving away from her spot. She walked towards the park to get a better view of the road. The only nearby parking lot would be against the road and she could spot him as fast as he stepped out of his car.

The cold fall air brought her hands together, chafing her palms. Blowing some of her hot air between them regretting how she didn't bring her gloves. Seeing how people already began wearing multiple layers of clothing meant that summer was coming to an end.

'Why is he taking so long?'

Stuck in traffic, one of few things he could not manipulate into his own liking. He would have never guessed he was going to drive over 40 miles only to be stuck in traffic halfway through. Tapping his steering wheel and glaring at the endless line of traffic stocking up mile after mile around the country, he puzzled on what he were to expect when he arrived. Knowing her, she would probably head out straight away and spend too much of her time waiting for his arrival. Her naïve mind wouldn't mind shivering out in the cold fall-weather as he was in his warm car, having nothing to do but wait in vain. He gave his phone a quick glance figuring if he would call her telling her he would be late by an hour or two. The risk of leaving her in disappointment was pretty low but just in case, he left it untouched and up to her to call him if anything showed up. He wasn't driving all over Japan for nothing, He hoped to be treated the same way she always did and for god's sake, let her still be the innocent Nao he knew. If someone was going to teach her the fundamentals of adultery, let it be him. Remembering how she would ask for an explanation on anything new, it was hard not to give off too much of a dirty vibe when selling the details. Remembering when she asked him about S&M and he felt the cold sweat run down his spine, the same feeling returns every time it passes his mind. How could such an innocent girl with no knowledge about those type of subjects at the same time come up with plans he wasn't even capable of structuring? He shook his head in big wonder and said to himself

'How is this even possible?' and ended his questioning with a clear sigh. After about an hour, moving a kilometer or two he finally lost his patience. At this phase, he wouldn't be seeing her until late evening. Knowing her she would still wait for him and probably freeze to death. That fragile body of hers wouldn't be able to stand the cold and would fall down in s corner and give up instead. He snatched his sight off the road for only a second to get his phone off the dashboard. Minding the slow traffic he wouldn't be in such a danger for looking at his phone for a minute.

[ _I won't be able to see you until evening]_

He didn't even have the time to look away before his palm began vibrating. '' _What do you mean 'until evening'? Are you okay, Akiyama-san?''_ Sounding like she just heard him die he couldn't help but sigh in despair. Having to hear her voice once more only made it harder for him to answer. After imagining her innocence would disappear he was quite surprised to hear her still add the '-san' after stating his name. Knowing how she had the patience he went silent for a moment only to rethink his answers. Hearing how a heavy sigh came from the other end he felt like answering her even if he would have to lie. ''I might have to turn back. I'm stuck in a never-ending traffic and won't be there until late tonight.'' He was the one who planned to meet, he really wanted to but, even if she had the patience he could never leave her out in public late at night. If something were to happen he would never be able to see her straight in the face ever again. He couldn't help but take full responsibility. '' _it's okay, I can wait''_ not surprised at her answer he could still feel how arguments started building up and how he so badly wanted to tell her to go home again. He just couldn't do all of that due to one single thought blocking his mind. The thought about how he might never see her again or in a very long time. How this might be the only chance for him to finally meet her and be able to give her the affection she deserves.

Her clock was almost pointing midnight. Getting her hopes up about his arrival was a mistake. When he confessed his late arrival he so desperately tried to convince him it didn't matter. She could wait for days if it was needed, her only wish was to see him in person and not through her landline. When she once again let her tears fall out the line was cut off and he was gone. Just hearing his voice made her all warm inside but she needed more than that. She had become stronger and learned to lie for his sake. She had gotten rid of the daily scammers, her mailbox didn't contain unaddressed letters and her computer was finally clean from unnecessary links, files and pictures. The last thing still uncompleted was her heart. Every time she turns her television off the silence covers her apartment and she is once again reminded of the loneliness that has been building up after the Liar Game ended. His promise to keep in touch was probably another one of his lies. She refused to let such negative thought inside her head. She had promised herself he was a person of good. After all, he was the one to call her this morning.

Looking at her clock again he called her yesterday but when she sat thinking about him all day it felt like he called just a minute ago. Having only her thoughts guiding her she regretted not taking any pictures of him or recording his voice. At the same time, she was relieved to have kept it as it was. Hearing his voice or seeing his face would only make her cry over and over again. She was wide awake and refused to lay down even if she wasn't waiting for anything, at least that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth Lasts Forever

**LIAR GAME The Truth Lasts Forever**

Her clock stood straight up and stared at her in the darkness. The piercing blue light made her eyes squint, rubbing them and letting out an unplanned yawn. She glared at her bed like she glared at an enemy. In fact, nothing was her enemy these days. Every ''enemy'' she stumbled upon she only saw an opportunity to test her new abilities. The abilities she learned from…

Having a breakdown in the middle of the night wasn't something she had planned. Seeing how her dark apartment represented her last week she could only cry in despair. Once again down on her knees, pushing every breath of air through her vocal cords, bringing cracking groans with it.

''why haven't you locked your door?''

She went quiet and the silence once again filled the room, pushing her hands down on the wooden tiles. She tilted her head back and with swollen eyes saw how he leaned against her doorframe, looking down at her. ''Akiyama-s-'' ''drop the 'san', please'' she couldn't help but sob up again. Her already swollen eye bags drenched. Feeling like an arrow pierced her stomach she fell down in a fetal position and bawled her heart out on the floor. She felt a hand pat her hair.

'That's it?' she thought before he came with his other hand around her neck, turning her head towards the ceiling, leaning over her and finally, fucking finally connecting them like she had dreamt about for years.

-xXx-

At last, he was moving over 50 miles/h and could just witness the suns last rays hiding behind the horizon. When he saw the long road ahead of him, he pushed down as hard as he could on the gas and felt his whole body push back into the seat, giving himself a small pat on the back for managing to waste half his day finishing three podcasts + going through the top 100 songs in Japan, cursing every time he slightly headbanged his head to K-pop.

He began to see how small pecks of light shone through his window. At any minute he would be able to step out of his car and stretch out his legs which were already half asleep. He drove off the highway and only when he recognized her environment the nervous feeling reappeared in his stomach, even cool people like himself could be scared sometimes. He drove past the park and just in case, he drove around it, looking after her in case she would be shaking under a tree somewhere. No human could be seen so he continued his journey.

Finally stepping out of his car he felt the fresh air blow through his hair. No flashing lights and no people screaming at each other. Looking at his clock there was a high risk of her being asleep. As much as he wanted to as well, he was still 70 miles from home and creeping down in her bed would surely scar her for life. 70 miles from home and the only thing stopping him now was the upgraded apartment which now required a password from him. Not wanting to wake her up he called one of her neighbours through the intercom and as kindly as he could tried explaining his current situation. Luckily, they knew exactly who he was. '' _Kanzaki told us so much about you, she misses you!''_ He got that clarified earlier over the phone, hearing how she got interrupted by her own tears. He cut of the line because he couldn't bear to hear her cry, it made him want to do the same but didn't want to ruin her expectations of him, how she looked up to him as strong and fearless.

-xXx-

What was he waiting for? He was standing right in front of her door and seeing how it was unlocked, step in and show his presence. he promised not to make her cry ever again but the sounds coming from the other side, his name being repeated mixed with groans and slime building up in her throat. He couldn't help but stand and listen. Of course he wanted to bring her into his arms and tell her 'everything was going to be okay', at the same time he couldn't help but smile. For someone to care so much about him it made her cry every time he passed her mind, it felt like pure hypocrisy. When he heard how she fell to the ground he couldn't hold it in. slowly opening the door, letting the weak moonlight shine through, he saw how she was down on her side wasting breath after breath whispering his name. Hiding his nervousness with ''why haven't you locked your door?'' was simple but meeting her eyes was something he couldn't do. Stating his name he couldn't help but correct her once again. ''drop the 'san', please'', he made her cry again. She was down on the floor again and he was eager to get her up. When he brought her up from her knees he did it because he couldn't stand seeing her down there. She was just like his mother. He treasured her as much and loved her just as much, maybe even a little bit more. He could usually quote something cheesy to get her back up but this time it only made things worse. Nothing to say and nothing to do, his mind went blank and his heart took over. Pulling himself down with her, he could see the redness of her skin and the goose bumps covering her shut arms. He heated his hands and brought one of them to her face. He witnessed her whole body relaxing as he slid his other hand under her neck. Calming her with his strands of hair and as his last resort going all the way down and tasting the saltiness of her tears, hearing no more sobs and leaving her feeling safe. Continuing his actions until she found his eyes and smiled. ''Ak… Akiyama'' see? That wasn't so hard. Leaving the formal words behind was much easier than making an effort to push her down even more. She deserved a smile from him, witnessing how he widened his lips she only laughed in response. At least he brightened her mood but holding himself from giving her another one was just impossible. She could never imagine how much of his time was spent on her. Meeting his most feared enemy and 'driving' over 10 hours only to find her flooding her living room. His smile was turned upside down in a fearing expression remembering his mission and why he got here all the way from the beginning.

Now it was _her_ turn to comfort _him_. _Her_ hands were now behind _his_ neck. She sat up, with legs crossed and almost flying, burying her face deep inside his chest. Caressing her warm neck and giving her a light nudge on her forehead, he finally got to tell her ''everything's going to be okay'' just like the other time he patted her innocent little head, he had to restrain himself from sliding his arms all the way around her back, he wasn't the one to force love. He would rather let it come naturally and letting her decide the outcome than to restrain her freedom only for her to sink down alone again. He was such a horrible person for leaving her behind. Leaving her alone in the darkness, missing him from day in and day out.

-xXx-

''Maybe we should talk this through a little more''

Maybe this wasn't the right thing to say but she had to get his attention somehow. She could sit like this for hours but she had to know what was actually going on. Why did he put his trust in her all the way from the beginning? Being the hesitant person he was known for, believing her on the very first day and spending years offering his help, only to disappear when she needed him the most. Always showing the poker-face, she could never fully read him. When he spoke up or clenched his fists it would either be a charade or because of someone else than her. To see him smile just now was priceless. It wasn't like any other expression she had gotten, this one moved her inner parts.

Seeing how her role model had aged and also changed over the years, she looked like she hadn't aged a day since the last time they met. He was taller, wider but also had that mature look. He had always been calm and clean on his thoughts.

At the moment she opened her mouth it was closed once again, her cheeks covered with a new layer of salty water.

"Seriously, why are you crying so much?" of course she was crying! She was even holding back all those groans just to avoid the awkward tension between them. If she was to do as she pleased her legs wouldn't be melting on her cold wooden floor. Her grip around his neck was slowly loosing up as her eyelids were gradually shutting close. The clock showed past midnight after all. If not for her weak body, they would have already been making their way to the bed.


End file.
